Easy As A-B-C
by thelostcausex
Summary: Blaine is home alone for the weekend with the kids.


**Day 1 - Friday**

Blaine can hear the consistent crying coming from the playroom.

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine mumbles under his breath sarcastically as he makes his way into the room.

Burt had another medical scare, so Kurt found the next flight back to Ohio as soon as he could. He insisted he go alone. Nothing personal, just that trying to wrangle two young boys onto a plane wasn't something that sounded particularly easy right now.

"It's just for the weekend." Kurt reassured Blaine with a quick peck before he made it out the door this morning. "You're not incapable, I believe in you."

Blaine walked into the playroom just as his 5 year old was pulling a toy of his 3 year old's hands.

"Mine!" The 5 year old shouted as he grabbed the stuffed elephant which resulted in an even louder sobbing from the younger boy.

"Hey Devon, we talked about this. You need to share toys with Liam. They're not all yours." Blaine told his son gently.

"But I had it first, deedee!" Devon shouted as he pulled the stuffed elephant to his chest.

"No! I did!" Liam yelled as he went to grab it back.

"Okay, how about no one gets it." Blaine replied as he took the elephant. _Great, now they're both crying. _Blaine thought as he looked at his weeping sons. "You boys want to go to the park?" Blaine asked which resulted in excited squeals from the boys. Blaine looked at his watch for the time. It's only 1pm. Kurt has only been gone for 4 hours and Blaine already feels like he can't take of his own children without Kurt by his side. It's not that Blaine is invalid, it's just that he gives in to the boys way too easily. Devon may take his name after Blaine, but he is Kurt's biological son. Blaine thought he couldn't resist Kurt when he pouted, but Devon is a tiny baby version of Kurt so Blaine would give him the world if he asked with that pout. Blaine know's his doe eyed look. He knows when to pull it out and can get away with a lot. There's Liam. Liam is Blaine's biological son and inherited his gorgeous amber eyes. Kurt tells Blaine he receives a taste of his own medicine when Liam looks at him with the doe eyed expression. Yeah, he would also get the world from Blaine with that look alone.

They've been at the park for about an hour now. Blaine has been pushing Liam on the swings when a sobbing 5 year old runs and attaches himself to Blaine's leg.

"What's going on, Dev?" Blaine asks concerned and he reaches down to pick him up.

"My knee!" Devon yelled as he clung onto Blaine. Devon was no doubt running on the concrete...again. Blaine thought.

Blaine picked up Liam in his free arm and brought the boys over to a bench. He gave Liam a juice box before the water works came from taking him away from the swings. It seemed to distract him for now. Blaine then proceeded to lift up the pant leg of Devon's jeans. There was a small cut that was still lightly bleeding.

"It hurts, deedee!" Devon exclaimed as Blaine rubbed a wet-nap along the cut to clean it up a bit.

"I know buddy, we'll just add a band-aid and you'll be good as new, I promise." Blaine explained as he slapped a superhero band-aid onto his sons knee. "All better." Blaine added with a smile towards his son as he rolled the pant leg back down.

"Sandbox!" Liam shouted as he dropped his now empty juice box to point at the box.

"Go ahead, Li. But stay where can I see you!" Blaine yelled as Liam trotted off into the box to play with a little girl around his age. He then proceeded to sit on the bench next to his oldest son. That resulted in a silent invitation for the young boy to slide over onto Blaine's lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around the small boy as he sniffed into Blaine's shirt. "You don't want to go play?" Blaine asked.

"No." Blaine just hugged his son tighter as the sniffles started to disappear.

After another hour of Liam in the sandbox and Devon finally going to play with a friend he recognized from his kindergarten class, Blaine was stepping into his apartment exhausted after the trip.

"Dinner, deedee!" Devon exclaimed as he jumped from the arm of the couch onto Blaine's back.

A messy dinner, an even messier bath, and some cartoons later, Blaine was trying to get the boys to sleep.

"Story!" Liam shouted looking up at Blaine with _those_ eyes.

Blaine gave in and read _The Cat in the Hat_ aloud to the boys resulting in light snores from both boys. _Thank God._

It was only 8pm but Blaine was exhausted. And this was only day 1 of alone parenting. He laid in bed with the TV on when his phone dinged beside him.

**Kurt (8:12pm): **How's it going over there? Sorry I didn't call when I landed, I drove to my dad's as soon as I got here.

**Blaine (8:13pm): **Not too bad, both boys are asleep so I'm just relaxing now. How's your dad?

**Kurt (8:17pm): **Wow, you got them to sleep before midnight?! I'm shocked. ;) But my dad's good. I once again overreacted but it was called for.

**Blaine (8:20 pm):** You denying my fathering skills? :( But you're right, I'm shocked too. And I told you that you were but I'm glad he's doing okay!

**Kurt (8:21pm): **Haha it's all out of love, B. Got anything planned for tomorrow?

**Blaine (8:25pm): **Yeah, Rachel mentioned bringing Emily over. That'll keep them distracted for a bit.

**Kurt (8:27pm): **Good. I'm headed out to a late dinner with Carole to catch up since I spent most of the day worrying over my dad so I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. 3

**Blaine (8:30pm): **Send them both my love! Talk to you tomorrow, night. Love you. :)3

**Day 2 - Saturday**

Blaine awoke to a shaking feeling. As soon as he was able to fully open his eyes he noticed little hands shaking his arm.

"Yes, Dev?" Blaine asked sleepily and he hosted Devon fully up onto the bed. Blaine looked over to the clock and noticed it was only 5 in the morning.

"Can I sleep in daddy's spot?" He asked shyly.

How could Blaine deny that? "Of course." He replied with a smile. Devon jumped down off the bed much to Blaine's confusion. He ran out of the room before returning only moments later. He pulled himself onto the giant king bed once again, but now accompanied by Henry, his purple stuffed elephant. He laid on Kurt's side of the bed curling into Blaine's side.

Hours later, all three boys were awake and eating breakfast. It was raining so Blaine insisted on a movie day. He desperately needed to go grocery shopping but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Most of the day passed by without much drama, in which Blaine was grateful. Before he knew it, it was 6pm and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Rachel." Blaine greeted as he opened the door. "And you too, Em." He added as he let the girls inside. "The boys are in the playroom if you want to join them." He told the 4 year old.

Rachel and Blaine proceeded to sit at the dining room table to chat over coffee and cookies.

"So, how's it been without Kurt?" Rachel asked before starting on a cookie.

"It's okay. The boys have been good. I mostly just _miss_ him more than I _need_ him, you know?" Blaine replied. He folded his hand along the hot mug as he grabbed a cookie himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sam's new job has him occupied about 90 percent of the time so I've been with Emily a lot myself. It's still hard though because of the amount of rehearsals I have." Rachel told Blaine.

"How's that going by the way? Kurt was telling me a bit about it before he left. Expecting another Tony?" Blaine asked with a grin and a wink.

"Wouldn't complain if I did." Rachel said with a small laugh. "But it's going really well. I can't wait til we start performances."

"Well, I can't wait to see you perform." Blaine replied. "I haven't told Kurt yet, but I'm thinking of auditioning for the lead of this musical a friend of mine from NYU brought to an off-Broadway theater. Take a small break away from the studio life." Blaine admitted as he sipped his coffee.

"Blaine! I knew you couldn't stay away from performing forever! You should audition! You _know_ Kurt would push you into this audition." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I haven't fully decided yet, that's why I haven't told him yet."

"Well as a professional point of view rather than a friends, I think you should audition. There's no harm in going for it. You get it? Awesome! You get back into performing and start something new you'll enjoy. You don't get it? Then oh well, you go back to your studio. You've got nothing to lose. I believe in you Blaine and you _know_ Kurt does too." Rachel encouraged.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rachel. I think you just convinced me." Blaine laughed as he went to hug his friend.

_crash_

"Well, it was only a matter of time." Blaine added as he and Rachel made move for the playroom.

As Blaine and Rachel entered the room, three pairs of eyes stared up at them all innocently as if a silent "I didn't do it."

Blaine huffed as he bent down to pick up the large shards of glass from the now pointless lamp before someone gets cut.

"It was Liam!" Devon claimed as he linked arms with Emily as if tag teaming on Liam.

"Was not!" Liam retorted with a pout as he started to cry.

"Okay okay, doesn't matter as long as no one got hurt." Blaine replied after all the shards were placed carefully in a bag and brought over to the garbage. "Come here, Li." Blaine told his son when the tears were clearly not going to stop anytime soon. He lifted the small boy onto his lap and smoothed his curls back before placing a light kiss onto his forehead. "I'm not saying you did it, but I'm not mad at anyone, okay?" Blaine tried to reassure his son. The tears stopped but quickly turned into a yawn as Liam's little hands curled into fists to rub at his eyes. "I think someone's ready for bed."

"I think we're going to head out, Blaine." Rachel said as she looked over to her daughter struggling to keep her eyes open. "Remember, nothing to lose." She reminded him with a smile as she pulled Emily into her arms. She quickly kissed Blaine's cheek before she made her way out of the apartment. "Night, Blaine." She added before closing the door behind her.

With Liam in bed, Devon shouldn't be too much a problem...hopefully. Blaine made his way back into the playroom where he heard Devon making superhero noises. "Come on bud, it's late. Bed time." Blaine told his son.

"Five more minutes!" Devon pleaded.

"It's already way passed your bedtime. I let you stay up later because Aunt Rachel and Emily were over." Blaine explained.

"Pleeeease?" Devon begged.

Ah, there it was. _The Pout. _Damn mini Kurt. _No, Blaine. Don't give in. YOU are the father._ "Come on, Dev. It's late." He said as he scooped up his son.

"No!" Devon yelled as he attempted to wiggle out of Blaine's grip.

"Yes." Blaine replied. Thankfully, Blaine put him into his pajamas earlier. "Here's Henry. Now lay in bed and close your eyes. You'll fall asleep and guess what?" Blaine tried to convince his son.

"What?" Devon said with interest even though he was still mad he couldn't stay up.

"The quicker you fall asleep, the quicker it will be tomorrow. And you know what happens tomorrow?" Blaine asked with excitement in his voice.

"Daddy comes home!" Devon exclaimed with all the joy of a five year old.

"That's right. So sleep and you'll see daddy sooner." Blaine said again as he tucked the boy into bed. He placed a kiss on his forehead before going to turn the night light on. "Night buddy, love you."

"Love you too." Devon mumbled as he started to drift off into sleep.

Blaine went to clean up the coffee and cookies before settling into bed with a quick text to Kurt.

**Blaine (10:42pm):** Miss you! Can't wait til you come home. Night, love you. :)3

**Kurt (12:14am): **Hope you're sleeping well. See you tomorrow. Love you. 3

**Day 3 - Sunday**

Kurt wasn't supposed to fly in until later tonight. Rachel promised to pick him up from the airport. Blaine needed groceries. There was no denying it anymore and he needed to go today. Now, even.

"Deedee, this oatmeal is gross." Devon told his father as he stuck his tongue out in distaste.

That proceeded in Blaine wrangling up the two boys and heading to the store.

"Now listen boys. There is no fighting over the little carts. If there is only one you take turns every aisle okay?" Blaine warned his sons. He hated those stupid kid carts. The store only held 4 and there is usually only ever 1 left resulting in a fight and usually a crying Liam as Devon beats him out.

"I get it first, Liam!" Devon shouted at his brother.

"No fair, you got it first last time!" Liam retorted.

"What did I just say, boys?" Blaine asked. "Dev, you had it first last time, let Liam have it."

"But-"

"Dev, please." Blaine told him with a desperate tone. He just wanted to get this shopping trip over with, get home, and _finally_ see Kurt.

"Fine." Devon mumbled as he roughly pushed the cart at Liam.

Blaine huffed because he knows that tone in Devon's voice. He's going to be moody and resistant the rest of this trip. _Should've made them nap first_. Blaine thought to himself.

They made their way up and down a few aisles, Devon now refusing the kid cart at all.

"Smell these shampoos and pick which one you want." Blaine told Devon.

"Can I smell?" Liam asked his older brother.

"No." He pulled the shampoo away from his brother.

"I wanna smell it!" Liam shouted in a cry.

"No!"

"Seriously?" Blaine questioned out loud. "Is that the one you want?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let your brother smell it and put it in the cart." Blaine told him sternly, his patience starting to run thin.

They walked through more aisles with Liam pushing his little cart with some snacks in it and Devon walking beside Blaine with his arms across his chest huffing. _Kurt's biological child. _Was all Blaine could think as he watched his little five year old's mood swings. Blaine took one of his hands off the big cart and put his arm around Devon's shoulder and proceeded to walk.

"I miss daddy." Devon stated sadly.

"I know buddy, soon though." Blaine replied as he ruffled his sons hair.

They finally made it back home after what was always an eventful trip to the grocery store. The boys needed a nap, he needed a nap. It was starting to get late so Blaine served them something edible this time for dinner.

"Okay, movie time." He told the boys after putting them into pajamas and brushing their teeth. They all settled onto the couch to watch _Hercules_. Blaine felt his eyes starting to drift closed. He noticed Liam already lightly snoring and Devon's eyes struggling as well as he clung the elephant to his chest.

"Blaine." Blaine was being shaken awake by some force that clearly didn't belong to a small child. "Blaine, sweetie, wake up."

"Mmm, Kurt?" Blaine questioned sleepily. "Kurt!" Blaine whispered as loudly as he could without disturbing the two sleeping boys. He jumped quickly into Kurt's arms and pulled him into a large embrace.

"That bad?" Kurt questioned with a laugh.

"It wasn't _too _bad. Just better with you around." Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt full on the lips. "Wanna do the honors?" Blaine questioned at Kurt's lingering gaze on his children.

Kurt replied with a smile as he moved over to his sons sleeping soundly on the couch. He shook Devon lightly as the young boy mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. He finally popped his blue eyes open a little startled.

"Daddy?" Devon asked as if he was dreaming and Kurt wasn't really there. "Daddy!" He yelled once he realized it wasn't a dream. He jumped up, stuffed elephant be damned, and flew into Kurt's arms. Devon wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Liam woke up during the mini reunion and also jumped into Kurt's arms.

"Hey buddy." Kurt said towards Liam.

"Hi." Liam mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Deedee fed us old oatmeal." Devon told Kurt.

"Thanks, Dev." Blaine replied sarcastically but laughing none the less.

Kurt and Blaine put the boys into bed and they happily went right to sleep for Kurt, of course.

The two men lay in bed wrapped around each other. It was only a weekend, but it felt like forever for Blaine.

"Please don't leave me alone again any time soon." Blaine told husband.

Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine closer to into his side. "I won't." Kurt promised.


End file.
